princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airgrimes/2012
HEY! :) it's been a while since I've seen this page. I looked through and dayum! :) It's so much better How is you guys doing? Me, still busy with school, I just recently came back reading mangas again and finally there are updates with NPOT and new chapters! :) Yeays for revealing Ryoga! ahahaha anyways, I still don't have much time to edit and contribute. when I said I would, I didn't so. I apologize for that. I still have little time for other stuff but I'll try to do some work here, but I'm sure I'm available in the summer. Again, really I apologize! Wikteni 16:42, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ___________ And DAYUM! you already have 4000 contributions... HOLEY! that's awesome. BTW I would like to change the front page again if it's okay. Wikteni 16:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Modifying Hi, just saw this wiki through the spotlight, thought I'd contribute a bit... Was wondering if it was alright to remodel your pages a bit? Rename the section titles to make it more comprehensive, change the picture sizes, as they make the text look squished, and rename The Prince of Tennis series info to just The Prince of Tennis? Because this is a wiki, and pages are all about info anyway... Thanks. But yeah I run this page and all and I changed a lot as you can see from my 2000+ edits haha. If your gonna change section titles, what are you proposing? Since Appearance, Personality, History, Tennis Record, Playing Style and Techniques and Trivia seem fine. However thats from my perspective, Im open to suggestions, just let me know what your gonna change 'em to. Airgrimes 21:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :I actually did change some pages' pics... The size? You put them to roughly 3/4 the page, so I just made it smaller so it doesn't look like the pics are forcing the text out. POT expert? I asked because I made a wiki for one of my dream networks. The Prince of Tennis is listed on Tube Cube wiki. If you can help me out, I'll be quite greatful. Link to wiki: http://tubecube.wikia.com/wiki/TubeCube_Wiki -tommypezmaster Chinky_candie here Hey. Some wiki controbutor was vandalising Ryoma's page. I tried to undo everything but it only went to "edit page" rather than show the undo bits. Chinkycandie 23:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ________ My bad. I need to learn how to change things so that you can only edit stuff when logged in. Airgrimes 19:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I tried to edit the photo but it kept saying it didn't exist (even if it was right infront of me. Internet has its screw-ups). So I just uploaded a new one. Chinkycandie 23:26, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for updating my status to chat moderator. Didn't expect it :D Chinkycandie (talk) 05:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) --- Oh alright thanks- I'm Asian and half Japanese so I'm just used to refering to them with last name first. Sorry if you had to edit over mine :c It's my first time on a wikia as well- I was surprised but happy this existed! oh wow I misread your comment on the talk page- you said to write it in Japanese order, but I read it as "not to." Alright, I'll be careful in the future :) Hey there, if you love Prince of Tennis, google "Byond Bleach fade to afterlife", at the top link join it and theres an MMORPG game with Prince of Tennis characters. Spelling I was wondering how we would spell character's name or techniques. I have PoT with English subtitles and they spell "Genichiro" as "Genichirou", "Moon Sault" as "Moon Salute" and a few others. Oh yeah, and how do we redirect? Chinkycandie 00:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Check it here Its at Mangafox... Chapter 70 Page 10... Heres the link. http://www.mangafox.com/manga/new_prince_of_tennis/v08/c070/10.html Bawasingh 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! I'm just a small helper that started to help today >_<' Sorry to bother you, but I'd like to ask if you can delete the mistake I've done in the image section. I tried to upload an image but I choosed the wrong one and tried to re-do. It's named "profile". thank you (: Character Quotes I was looking at other wikis and some have character quotes on the top of the page. I'd do it but I'm no good at HTML or templates. Maybe we could include favourite quotes or usual quotes of characters rather than inlude it in the personality section. What do you think? Chinkycandie 05:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, Ive seen Naruto wikia put quotes at the bottom so I think we could emulate that then. If your willing to keep it up that is lol. Airgrimes 15:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi! Thank you for the warm welcome. I'm new here and I hope I can contribute more to PoT wiki :) Cyelz 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC)cyelz Delete Can you delete Category:GREATEST OVER (http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:GREATEST_OVER). Pointless category. Chinkycandie 02:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) A random contributor created a new page Samurai Zone. I don't think its needed (http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Zone). We already have Tezuka Zone. Probably delete ir or merge it with Tezuka Zone. Chinkycandie (talk) 07:18, May 9, 2013 (UTC) New categories? I'm not sure how to add them myself so I'll leave a message here. Can you add new categories for: Movie Characters Locations Heey imma a new random person, hey um what episode is it when rikkaidai have to do that play and u put up the pic of akaya in that cinderella costume? *hawhawhaw* ? i watched the whole anime series and never saw that bit could u please help me? ^ That's from PairPuri episode 8. http://www.animecrazy.net/prince-of-tennis-pairpuri-ova/ Chinkycandie 08:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Profanity Umm.... look at this :S http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Fuji_Y%C5%ABta Fuji Shusuke 15:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks bro. I sorted it. There's a lot of people who hate on progressing wikia's ive noticed. There's not so much we can do. Airgrimes 16:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) oh, I'm sorry- I was under the impression that "power players" could refer to players with stronger-than average returns (not only players are described heavily to be power players like the Ishida brothers) and because of the roomings in the dormatory. I think Chinkycandie corrected the room description though.Aeirx 06:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Konomi underlined in databooks who Power Players are, and who Data players are and the Acrobatic players. They are players who only rely on their power. Tachibana and Sanada use all kinds of techniques and are All-Rounders. The requirement of being a Power Player is to be an Agressive Baseliner. Acrobatic players must be Serve & Volley. While the Data guys can dhave any Play Style they like. Airgrimes 11:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) came across something interesting on mangafox about ochi !_! what do you think about this? http://forums.mangafox.com/threads/272540-Theories-Thread?p=9122175&viewfull=1#post9122175 Aeirx 05:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Look again. I dealt with it lol. Airgrimes 21:53, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Airgrimes! We have to think about what we are editing on Wikias. Because we have to respect copyrights.We are uploading pictures and animation recklessly and we don't know about things, what these things can cause. I think that we have to get better. We all... Akimaru Hiranami 14:51, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Its not recklessly. Other wikias do it. MOST pics on this wikia were cropped by myself. Its fine. Until big wikias like Reborn and Naruto get shut down we have nothing to worry about. Airgrimes 09:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Viking Horn It has been used as a Drive Volley before.http://www.mangareader.net/422-27165-8/prince-of-tennis/chapter-268.html I'll change it back. Fuji Shusuke 07:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Vice captain category Two category pages for vice captains- so one needs to be deleted. http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice-Captain http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice_Captain Aeirx 05:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Middle_School_Vice_Captain This is the one that needs deletion. Thanks. Airgrimes 21:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much !! Sure! :D You're very welcome! ^^ No problem :) Editing this website looks like fun. Anyways, how do I edit the complex pages? I want to add more pictures ^^^^ remember to sign your name after posting Ainnia Explain what you mean by complex pages. Airgrimes 20:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Is there any way to change pages into categories? -- Kikubazooka 02:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Which pages are on your mind? Airgrimes 20:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Photos Got it~ just uploaded a cropped version of Ken's picture. I'll see what I can do with the group pictures after I finish watching the OVA(: Aeirx 21:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) NPoT OVA 1 Ryoma Section Done(: The OVA went back and forth between things in Japan and things in New York but it was really well made IMO. It was really like an episode 0.5 of NPoT because it really showed interesting things that each of the schools went through prior to the U-17 Camp even though they were really short bits for some Shitenhoji, Hyoutei, Rikkai, and Higa. Rikkai's part was really funny lol a tl;dr version is that: Yukimura starts out at home thinking about Tenimuho and how "tennis is fun" (what Ryoma said to him) and decides to tell his teammates at practice the next day to have fun with tennis, causing Kirihara and Sanada to start laughing like crazy... in a crazy and somewhat scary way. I'll add more pictures later and edit othe character sections... Aeirx 22:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh those are all in ONE episode? Since I read them already. They are all manga short specials from the databooks. Then I noticed that they got animated. It has Shiraishi and his bug, and Sanada and Tezuka and their grandfathers and all. Airgrimes 23:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Images Do you prefer if the images are combined with the infobox like I did with this? http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_(Rai) Fuji Shusuke 19:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Its awesome that way. Airgrimes ------------------------------------------------------- Fourth row on infobox I was thinking of maybe adding a fourth row to the infoboxes. So far we have shot type, spin and class and I was thinking of adding a "Renowned for" row. Say you have Abara Dama, it's renowned for its ability to create multiple illusions of balls. Do you reckon we should add this? Fuji Shusuke (talk) 16:40, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think that would be necessary considering it could be just put in the description Airgrimes (talk) 14:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Delete Homo fanshipping Pages? Hi Airgrimes! Can you please delete the homosexual fanshipping pages, such as the Kinky Pair page? The guy who made them is http://princeoftennis.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.51.45.190 Darth Rihilu (talk) 09:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It was most likely not a guy who made them lol. And, I spoke about this when I first became in charge of the wikia to another Admin. But it was cool since we agreed they should just put Fanon and Shippings as the categories for the page and nothing else. So it's made clear that it's fanon and shipping. As long as it doesn't get mixed in with the Canon pages it isn't a problem. Airgrimes (talk) 20:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol I had a feeling it wasn't. Alright if you guys think it's okay, then no problem. That seems fair. Seeing those pages just caught me offguard at first haha. Darth Rihilu (talk) 03:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know haha. I was stunned when I clicked on one page too. But if they've put Fanon at the bottom then that's cool. Airgrimes (talk) 20:43, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks about the advice on photos. Got it. @Ryuzaki Family HeheRyuzaki Family (talk) 09:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!! well, how do you know i just join?????? (curious)Ryuzaki Family (talk) 09:28, December 13, 2012 (UTC) HIRyuzaki Family (talk) 09:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!!!!! ---- You see, I'm in charge of this wikia. I'm one of the two Head Admins. So it tells me straight away whether I want it to or not when someone joins. Although I think I prefer knowing when someone joins. Welcome, make sure everything you wish to add in is from the manga and NOT the anime thank you :) Airgrimes (talk) 17:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) @RuuLSmash ps: how do you know i just join???????Ryuzaki Family (talk) 09:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Hola Amiga. una duda. saves donde se puede ver el Ova 3 de New Prince of tennis en cualquier idioma. Gracias RuuLSmash (perdon no se eso de firma o algo asi :S) __________________________________ You see, RuuLSmash, I speak English. I don't know Spanish. Also, this is an English Language wikia. So I'm afraid you're going to have to speak English for me to understand. Airgrimes (talk) 17:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archive